His Purrfect Life
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Thomas wouldn't change anything about his life.  Het.


Title: "His Purrfect Life"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: Thomas wouldn't change anything about his life.<br>Warnings: Het, Established Pairing  
>Word Count: 907<br>Date Written: 2 January, 2012  
>Challenge: For a DiteysBlessings LJ comm's challenge; DiteysBlessings has now become the Aphrodite's Blessings Yuku forum<br>Timeline: This fic could almost be considered a prequel to the author's Sweet Temptations  
>Disclaimer: Thomas, Duchess, their kittens, all other characters mentioned within, and the Aristocats are ﾩ &amp; TM Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

The moon above them was high, bright, and full. She'd draped her silver blanket around her, and her light glowed over them, wrapping everything around them in a magical light and causing Duchess' long, white fur to sparkle. The night was beautiful, though a bit cold, but Thomas paid no attention to anything but Duchess. Her beauty outshone everything around them and caused Thomas' emerald eyes to grow round with admiration as he watched her.

His long tail swished as he reflected to himself again that he was the luckiest tom and alley cat ever. The breathtakingly beautiful feline before him had caused his every dream to come true. She'd even turned his fatherhood nightmares into never-ending delights as he helped her to raise her kittens. He couldn't have possibly loved the three, adorable kittens any more if they'd been his by blood instead of just through cojoined hearts, love, and marriage. Their existence in his life and acceptance of him as their father were the only other blessings grand enough to ever come close to comparing with the treasures in his life he cherished so that were his beloved Duchess and their wonderful love.

Duchess' fluffy, long, and white tail swished as she paused in their stroll. She lowered her head and daintily sniffed one of Madame's last remaining flowers. Thomas could smell cream in the air and knew it wouldn't be long before the first snow started to fall and this flower, too, was taken by the Winter.

Duchess raised her head from sniffing the bud and gazed over it into her loving husband's enchanting, green eyes. "What?" she asked softly with a shy smile. Her plume of a tail swished again.

"Nothing." Thomas grinned; his eyes sparkled. The white tip of his own tail twitched as he swished his tail through the cooling air. "I'm just enjoying the view." He winked at her.

"The flower?" Duchess asked uncertainly.

His grin grew. "No. What I'm looking at is far more beautiful. This beauty puts all others to shame; nothing, no flower or any other cat, can compare to her loveliness!" He purred, leaned over, and rubbed his furry cheek against hers. "I have no sight to waste on anything else when I can admire her. She's everything to me!" he confessed, his voice deep and purring charmingly. "She's you!"

Duchess' eyelashes fluttered. She raised a dainty paw to try to hide her blushing face. Thomas gently caught her paw and lowered it. Still holding to her paw, he told her, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Duchess, my love, and the best thing that's ever happened to me! I love you!" He pressed his furry lips to hers and began to kiss her softly. He ignored the snowflakes beginning to drift down and deepened their kiss. She melted in his arms. He caught her and held to her as he slipped his curling tongue into her mouth.

Their tails entwined, and then Thomas' ears flicked backwards toward the mansion as his heightened hearing picked up quiet giggles. He heard a displeased murmur of "Sisters," and reluctantly released his love before their kittens could see more than they should.

Duchess shivered and tingled even more as Thomas nuzzled her lovely cheek. "Come," he said. "We should get inside. It's starting to snow."

Duchess looked up. She blinked in surprise as a snowflake hit her perky, pink nose. Thomas laughed; he could clearly see Marie's cute inheritance from her mother as Duchess examined the snowflake. The two had identical expressions of puzzlement!

He leaned forward and kissed the snowflake on her pink nose. It melted immediately. Duchess laughed and rubbed her body against Thomas' as she headed for their mansion. "You'll keep me warrrm this Winterrr, won't you, dearrrest?" she purred, rubbing against him. Her tail softly brushed over his astonished face and swept enticingly underneath his white chin; then she sprinted for home.

Laughing merrily, Thomas called after her, "You bet I will!" He swiftly caught up to her and gazed again at her beauty as they loped side by side for the mansion, its safety and warmth, and their kittens waiting just inside.

Once they were in the warm foyer, Duchess stopped and started to bathe herself. Thomas followed her example and set about preening his own orange and white fur, as well, but Madame called to Duchess. Duchess rose, glanced at her kittens who were gazing outside at the falling snow, and looked back to Thomas. "I'll be back, darrrling," she assured him. She sashayed over to him, kissed him swiftly, and raced off after her human.

Thomas sat back on his haunches and looked toward where the kittens were huddled at the door. He grinned. It had been a long time since he'd last seen such puzzlement on their cute, little faces, and the father inside of him sensed a new adventure coming. When he'd first decided to settle down with his beautiful love, Thomas had feared that his adventures would be coming to an end, but he had been vastly mistaken. Spending eternity with Duchess and her kittens meant there was always some kind of adventure just around the proverbial corner and the greatest and grandest love always fulfilling all their hearts! Thomas purred happily to himself, his long, orange tail swishing merrily, as he padded over to join his kittens. He wouldn't have his life be any other way!

**The End**


End file.
